the rehearsal date
by XxDreamPrincessxX
Summary: gwen helps duncan get ready for his date but ends up with a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

The rehearsal date

_The day before_

_(Ring tone plays: Rocketeer)_

_Hello?_

_Other person: you awake?_

_What do you think_

_Other person: sorry, but can you do me a favor?_

_What is it?_

_Other person: I need you to help me practice for a date im going to take Courtney on_

_What! Why im sure its going to go fine_

_Other person: you know how Courtney is, always wanting everything to go perfect_

_Fine but I expect to get something out of this_

_Other person: fine_

The next day

I wake up and get ready since I have to go help Duncan rehearse his date which is really weird. As I parked along side the curb of his house I couldn't believe he lived in a two story house I could barely afford my house!

Duncan: didn't expect me to live in a house like this did you?

No! How could you afford this!

Duncan: let's just say I know people.

Ok, so what's the first thing you had in mind for your date with Courtney?

Duncan: well, I was going to take her to the mall and then the movies and then dinner

That's sounds nice

Duncan: yah lets go

We finally stopped at the centerpoint mall and he took me to hot topic. I tried on this short red tank top with a black shirt with sleeves that went below my shoulder with some shorts that were higher than my knees. When I came out the dressing room Duncan couldn't even look at me.

So, how do I look?

Duncan: Um...uh...fine

Really? Idk. I think its to girly

Duncan: no it's fine…. Really fine

Ok then ill get it

After I paid for it we stopped at this jewelry store. Duncan asked the girl on the counter something and she went to the back and then came out with a little black box.

What is it?

Duncan: well I was going to buy her an outfit and then give her this necklace

Let me guess it has a D for Duncan.

Duncan: yah ha-ha we better get to the movie

Gwen :( this seems more like a date)

I gave him a hug and we left.

We got to the movies and waited in line.

So what movie are we going to watch?

Duncan: since Im practicing what do you want to watch?

How bout ZOMBIES DIE IN HELL 2

Duncan: Ive always wanted to watch! But Courtney would never want to watch it

Well now you are

We sat in the back and then the movie started. I reached for the popcorn and ended up touching Duncan's hand. I started to blush and just kept watching the movie. After that I felt Duncan put his arm around me but I didn't want to say anything so I just relaxed. After the movie it was quiet so I just said anything I could think of.

Soo… maybe I should go ho….

I froze, my mind went numb, and I forced my head to think and what I thought was that a) Duncan is kissing me b) I cant believe im enjoying it and c) what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

_**After the kiss**_

I just stood there and he finally let go to breath. He told me something really shocking.

Duncan: Gwen, I lied about the whole practicing date thing, I broke up with Courtney a week ago and I've been thinking about you a lot and…

Gwen: Duncan, I don't know what to say I think I need to think for awhile

Duncan: Gwen I'm sorry it's just…

Gwen: No… I have to go…

I run, not sure where to go but I just run. I finally find my way back to my house. I turn on the TV to try and forget about it. I liked Duncan but just as a friend, I ran my hand through my hair and remembered every time me and Duncan hanging out. It didn't seem like we had any connection and we always said we were just friends. Maybe I just need to move and start a new life and leave this life behind. I started to pack my things and when I loaded them into my car I got a txt from Duncan.

_Txt: please let me explain I can't loose you_

I erase the message and call my phone company to block and change my number. I erase every number except for my families. I leave myself some clothes for tomorrow and I call realtor to sell my house after tomorrow. I plan on moving to Alaska and I'm going to sell my furniture for some money to by new ones when I get there. I decided to tell Bridgette and since I erased her number I quickly took out my laptop and send her a email and after I sent it I made a new email account. I wanted to forget everyone and start new. I looked at my empty house and remembered everything that happened in this house. I warmed myself some dinner and got ready for bed. I watched some TV for awhile and then I thought if I'm going to forget everything I'm going to have to change my personality. I decided I was going to be a normal person without fish nets and wearing dark clothes and having to put pale on my face. I washed the dye out of my hair and decided to let it grow and I quickly went and bought a whole new wardrobe. I bought pink shirts and jeans normal make up. I put them on and I couldn't believe how different I looked. I was pretty nervous and something inside me said I should do this. I go on my laptop and decide to go on chat room.

_ New life has logged on_

I wait awhile and then Courtney and Beth logged on

_# Princess # hey Gwen why did you change your name_

_Beth logged off_

_ New life oh I just needed a new name and I am living a new life I'm not goth anymore_

_# Princess # oh send me a pic_

_ new life no I don't think that's a good idea_

_# Princess # oh ok well I have to go_

_ New life ok_

_# Princess # and new life have logged off_

I got up and put my laptop away and decided to just go to bed. I had a busy day tomorrow. I went to sleep yet it was hard because I couldn't stop thinking about Duncan. Finally I went to sleep.

**Sorry it's short I want to put the rest on the next chapter sorry. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The move and plane**_

I sold all my furniture and left for the airport as I got my ticket I saw a guy trying beg this girl to stay and be with him but she quickly went on the airplane. That kind of reminded me of me and Duncan but he isn't trying to stop because he doesn't even know I'm here. I waited for my plane and when it finally got here and I headed towards it I turned and saw that the girl didn't go on the plane and went with the guy. I kind of thought maybe I over reacted, he was just telling me how he felt, but I just can't think of me and Duncan together. We're just friends. I got on the plane and hesitated to get back off, but I forced myself to sit down. As the plane took off I put on the headphones to hear the movie they were playing. It was about how a guy loved a girl and she didn't feel the same way and she left him but later on she realized she felt the same way and went back for him. That kind of surprised me, maybe it's a sign to go back, I did over react. I don't know what to do. I still had everyone's number in my phonebook; I should put them back in my phone. Oh and I'm going to have to unblock Duncan. The plane landed and I had bought a house online. It looked even better in person. It was a three story house with dark wall paper. I decided I want to be Goth again. I can't hide my true self. I called Bridgette and told her if her and Geoff ever want to come over they can. They they'll be on their way and I decided to let Duncan come to and he was pretty excited. I got everything ready because the people who lived here left their furniture and it matched pretty well with the dark features. Everybody came and 2:00 pm and I talked to them for awhile. Duncan came a little late and I was kind of nervous. I went to open the door and as soon as I opened the door and was greeted by a hug from Duncan. He picked me up which kind of surprised me. Then he let go a little embarrassed.

Duncan: sorry I forgot you just thought of us as friends…

I smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and he seemed really surprised. He smiled and then said…

Duncan: so what does this mean?

Gwen: idk but two things I have to tell you, no planning and no pookums

Duncan: see that's what I like about you.

I laughed and let him in. everybody was happy and smiling at us and I just sat down. We had a great time and pretty much Geoff and Bridgette were making out which made it uncomfortable. Me and Duncan would at them and then at each other but we just watched TV. I went upstairs to take a shower and I got out and wrapped the towel around me and walked out the door I found myself on top of a very surprised Duncan. I screamed and he screamed. I just realized I was naked on top of Duncan. He just stared at me unable to move and I couldn't move. Geoff and Bridgette came running upstairs and found us and they just laughed.

Bridgette: whoa! Are we disturbing something?

Geoff: yah I mean we can come back when you guys are done.

I quickly got off Duncan and made sure nobody saw anything.

Gwen: it's not what it looked like I thought nobody was up here and …

Geoff: we get it; we get it no biggy we have to go anyways.

They left out the room and left me and Duncan alone. We just stared at each other not knowing what to do so Duncan just left. I dried up and put some warm clothes on and went downstairs. Geoff and Bridgette were gone and Duncan was downstairs watching TV. I walked down and sat next to Duncan and he kind of was nervous to look at me.

Gwen: that was crazy? Wasn't it?

Duncan: yah, mind if we go through that again?

Gwen: shut up

He wrapped his arms around me and then we went upstairs.

Gwen: it late you should stay.

Duncan: yah so where am I staying?

Gwen: I sat on my bed and patted the other side of my bed. He smiled and we lay next to each other and slept which in each other's arms.

**I know this story is short but I really didn't know what to put so please be nice and this is the last chapter.**


End file.
